Rescue at Bakura
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Luke, Leia, Han and Ahsoka answer Bakura's call for help after RotJ. AU
1. It Starts

Well, I'm kinda of rewriting some of the books so bare with me and please don't feed me to a snarlacc.

This is both an AU of Truce at Bakura and a continuation of my short fics: I'm Sorry, Lost and Found, Flowers, Answers; has ties to my fic Oath and contains spoilers for a latter piece.

_'Telepathy'_

_Thoughts_

Dominate, _closing in on the Bakura System . . ._

There was a certain buzz of excitement in the air, the Sklaven cackled with glee at the thought of soon bringing not only another human civilization under their control but also one step closer to bringing the traitorous Ashlans and Chiss under their control once again.

At least that was the mood on the Command Deck.

A few decks down the slaves the Sklaven had brought with them shivered. Some it was the fear of the battle that they knew was to come. Others it was the fear of being replaced in favor of a more pleasing looking newcomer. A few it was sorrow that soon beings would be ripped from their lives and become nothing more than manual labor for them and those that could touch the 'Flow' would be bred.

A few were curious about what the expedition would bring.

Dev Sibwarra and Ayrin Bitters, two of the latter, sent each other hand signals.

"Do you think that they'll find any Force Sensitives?" Dev signed. "They might find a few." Ayrin sent back.

"I wish that the Jedi were still around." Dev signed. "If the Jedi never were destroyed than we wouldn't exist." Ayrin sent back.

"At least it would be better than slavery." Dev signed back.

"Maybe," Ayrin sent as she blinked back tears.

Before she had been selected she had listened to her mother curse the Sith for destroying the Jedi Order. It broke her heart when her father explained to her how her mother had gotten many Jedi who had escaped the first wave killed and how she had only married him because she needed to hide. How she really didn't want her or her other siblings.

Why? Because love was against the Jedi Code along with children.

She could feel tears running down her cheeks at the memories.

_I loved you because you were my mother. Would it have been so against you vaulted Jedi Code to have at least cared for my well being?_

Ayrin failed to hold back her sobs. Soon the hold was filled with her sobs.

_It's not my fault that you decided that to hold up the act you cemented your union and that I am the result of that night._

_It's not my fault that you were mentally tortured every time you tried to teach my younger siblings and I the Jedi Way._

_It's not my fault that I wasn't your first and last child._

_I hate you!_ Ayrin thought bitterly.

Home One_, orbit of the forest moon of Endor . . ._

Luke Skywalker shifted in his seat.

They had received a transmission from a planet in the Outer Rim about 0310. They had said something about being under siege by a mysterious alien race. The aliens seemed to want to enslave them.

It could not be a coincidence that his dreams had been of an oppressed people, children ripped screaming from their parents arms, Force Users using their abilities to lift and move heavy objects from one place to another as beings with nasty looking whips watched and children that did not look like their parents.

He glanced across the table where Leia sat. He still couldn't quite believe that she had cut her hair so short. She still was beautiful and now you could she that her hair was wavy.

He stilled a smile at the memory of Leia walking into the room just five minutes ago.

"They are willing to take assistance from nearly anyone." Mon Mothma explained. "We have discussed the situation and we have reached an agreement that we will send some help. The next question is we would like someone to represent the Alliance, people to both protect the representative and assist in the fight. We would like someone with plenty of battle experience so that they know when they are either over their head and need more help or someone that knows how defeat a stronger enemy with fewer ships."

She looked at everyone at the table.

"Does anyone have any suggestions for the person to help command the battle? Admiral Ackbar is not available because he left for home before the transmission. General Madine is a bit tied up planning for any attacks from any Imperials and many others are talking to their former friends in the Imperial Navy so that we can resolve this without any more people dying."

Luke mulled the problem in his mind.

_I would volunteer to coordinate the space battle but I really don't have the experience of coordinating a space battle. Maybe . . . ._

"Ma'am, I think I know someone who could keep an eye on the attackers. She helped coordinate dozens of space and ground battles. The only problems are that it has been twenty-three years since she's coordinated a battle, she's not in the Alliance and I'm not sure if she'll accept."

Everyone turned to him.

"Who do you have in mind Commander Skywalker?" Mon asked, curiously.

"Ahsoka Sci-Fi, she was a Jed Apprentice during the Clone Wars. She knows a lot about battle strategy and she learned from one of the best: my father."

Everyone was silent.

_'Are you sure that she's okay with us telling everyone that she's still alive?'_ Leia asked. _'Yes she's fine with it. She just wants it made clear that the only reason she didn't reveal herself was that she had heard of the fates of the Jedi that didn't hide then when she had a duty to her family.'_ Luke responded.

Leia nodded.

"I do not recall a Jedi Apprentice by that name." An Admiral whose name Luke couldn't recall at the moment said. "I remember a Togruta girl that followed General Skywalker around like a shadow named Ahsoka Tano."

"I remember her," someone else said. "So hopeful and such a bright future."

"The last name sounds familiar." Another said.

"You would know her as Soka Sci-Fi, a independent freighter and transporter. She changed her name after the Purge and went to her home world. She married and had three children and was expecting the fourth when her husband was arrested for speaking out. She didn't join his cause out of fear of what would happen not only to her children but the village they lived in.

"After his death she purchased as ship and did odd jobs.

"She sensed a familiar presence, her Master, and headed here. She felt him die before she arrived. When she arrived she was invited to join the celebration. There she noticed Luke and she approached him and introduced herself.

"She told us her story on the shuttle ride to _Home One_." Leia explained, purposely leaving certain details out.

"She is trustworthy." Luke said.

"She can only say 'no'." Leia said.

Mon sighed.

"Call her then."

Ahsoka walked into Briefing Room.

She was tired and didn't understand why the Rebel leaders wanted to speak to her at an absurd hour.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, we received a call for assistance from a planet called Bakura. They are being attacked by an alien race called the Sklaven.

"The problem is that we do not have anyone available or qualified to lead a space battle. However you have some experience in conducting space battles." Mon Mothma explained.

"I have experience fighting droids and a few organics, I did help plan space battles where we did outsmart General Grievous." Ahsoka said slowly. "But I am willing to lend my expertise."

"Does anyone have any objections?" Mon asked.

A few hours later Ahsoka knelt in front of her children Asha, Ptera, Rayn and Anakin.

"Be good for Asha, Rex, Coric and Lando." She told them.

"I'll be back before you know it." She said wiping away Anakin's tears.

"I want all of you to work on meditating while I am gone." She continued

"You said that already mommy." Rayn said,, smiling.

Ahsoka smiled.

"May the Force be with you Mom." Ptera said.

"May the Force be with you too."

With that Ahsoka stood and boarded the shuttle that would take her to the newly rechristened Star Destroyer _Republic Dream._

"Now I know how my Master felt when he had to leave me behind for a mission." She commented to Luke.

"It must be hard leaving them behind, not knowing if you're going to see them again." A rebel solider said.

"I feel that I will see them again." Ahsoka said softly.

They docked and Ahsoka braced herself for the semi familiar sights and sounds.

She was surprised to feel right at home.

She made her way to the bridge, her heart pounding.

"Captain Gilils, set course for Baruka." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied.

Ayrin held a tray of Andoian Tea in her hands waiting on some Sklaven crew members.

"Soon we will crush their defenses and then our landing forces will be allowed to land on the planet." The commander said almost gleefully.

Ayrin shivered.

The ship rocked.

"It's just that pesky fighter, pay it no mind." The Captain said disdainfully. "He will be imprisoned soon enough."

_I hope he gets away._ Ayrin thought.

Alarms suddenly blared and then the ship rocked.

Ayrin dropped the tray in shocked panic.

_We're under attack!_

The Sklaven shoved her aside and hurried to the bridge.

A few minutes later she felt the ship make a jump to Hyperspace.

_What's going on? _She wondered.


	2. Arriving at Bakura

Thanks for the review and thanks for reading

I have attempted to write Wrenga Jixton. He's going to 'swoop' Ahsoka off her feet

Ahsoka watched in curiosity as a small fighter attacked the enemy flagship.

_He's lucky that they haven't destroyed him yet._

"All ships open fire on the lead ship. Get ready to launch the fighters" She ordered.

Luke watched in amazement as the five oddly designed ships suddenly broke orbit and fled into Hyperspace, leaving behind one confused fighter.

"Tractor the fighter into our hanger bay. Let's see what we can do for him." She said as she turned to leave the Bridge.

Wrenga Jixton sighed.

_It's about time someone from the fleet showed up. _He thought grumpily as his fighter was towed into the hanger of the Star Destroyer.

Jix smiled at the crew as he jumped out of his fighter.

"It's about time you guys got out here. I've been attacking those guys all by myself for the last ten hours. And-"

He stopped at the sight of a Togruta female walking across the hanger followed by Luke Skywalker and an R2 unit.

"That was some fancy flying." She said. "I haven't seen someone willing to take on a small fleet of ships since I was a teenager."

_I'm with the Rebels!_

"What happened to the Imperials?" he asked, confused.

"You haven't heard?" Skywalker asked.

"The Empire fell a few days ago." He said in explaination.

Jix felt his heart speed up.

"The Emperor and Darth Vader are both dead and most the Imperial fleet surrendered to us." The woman said simply.

Jix didn't know how to react.

He didn't give a hill of credits about Palpatine or the Imperial Fleet. But Lord Vader . . . he felt loyalty towards Vader.

He had once allowed himself to ask Vader why he allowed him to live when he was so disrespectful and Vader had answered that he, Jix, reminded him of someone that had died years ago. Besides he didn't pry.

In fact Vader had once ordered him to go to Naboo and leave a bouquet of flowers on some dead senator entombed body. He couldn't recall her name at the moment

Jix had done some research and he felt comfortable saying that the dead woman, Padmé Amidala, had been someone that Vader must have loved before her untimely death.

"Are you alright?" Skywalker asked.

"I did odd jobs for the Empire." Jix said slowly.

"In fact I received orders to come here and wait for reinforcements." He said changing the subject.

"Can we trust him?" Someone asked.

"If you're here to protect the people from those creatures then I won't hamper you. In fact I'll help you."

Jix watched as the Togruta closed her eyes and was silent for a moment.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"We can trust him."

Gaeriel Captison shivered.

The aliens had fled but her instincts told her that they would be back.

Now there was a rebel fleet in orbit.

The Imperial ambassador was convinced that they were after him and refused to leave his chambers.

She nearly laughed at the thought that the rebels would travel so far just for one Imperial ambassador.

She wasn't sure what to make of the rebel's offer of protection.

But with the empire rumored to be destroyed the rebels would be the only help they were going to get.

She placed her vote.

Ahsoka walked down a corridor lost in thought.

_They'll be back, I can feel it._

Ahsoka suddenly paused.

One: A familiar looking droid was plugged into a socket viewing images of a VERY familiar man.

Two: She sense a familiar presence nearby.

Ahsoka walked calmly past the droid and made a beeline for a supply closet.

She opened it and then placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Behind her the droid moaned.

Dev watched as the Sklaven debated what to do next.

They wanted to take Bakura but they no longer had the fire power to take the fleet and High Command would never agree to send more ships.

_Why am I even here? I'm a healer, not a server!_ He thought as he shifted the tray of drinks in his hands.

Dev found his thoughts back on the brief battle and realized something: there had been Force Sensitives in the fleet.

_Maybe they can free us from the Sklaven._ He thought.

Leia sat at a table with Chrystal Fayer, Luke, Han, Rian Gilils and Ahsoka debating what to do with their little stowaway.

Anakin Sci-Fi.

"Care to explain why you came with us?" Ahsoka asked softly, her anger leaking into her voice.

"I had a feeling that you would need my help." Anakin said simply

Ahsoka stared at her youngest.

"Anakin, what was your feeling?" Luke asked.

"I felt that you would die if I didn't come mom." Anakin explained.

"I can't let you die mom." He blurted out before bursting into tears.

"Anak come here." Ahsoka commanded softly.

Anakin quickly ran across the room into his mother's arms.

"You should have said something before I left." She whispered softly.

"Now, how did you get on board?" she asked.

Anakin smiled.

"Two officers helped me!" He said almost cheerfully.

"What did these officers look like?" Gilils asked.

"One had reddish blonde hair, blue gray eyes, and he was tall, taller than Luke. The other one had dark blonde hair blue eyes and he was taller than his friend.

Gilils sighed.

"There are dozens of officers that fit those descriptions. It's going to take hours to sort through all of them." Fayer said, sounding distressed.

"With all due respect ma'am none of my men would smuggle a child on board." Gilils said hotly.

"What I would like to know is how he hid his presence for as long as he did." Luke said.

Little Anakin beamed.

"They taught me." he said.

"It would seem that we suddenly have an infestation of Force Users." Leia couldn't help smiling as she said it.

Ahsoka held Anakin closely as the Millennium Falcon came in for a landing in Salis D'aar.

It was a beautiful view.

Suddenly the view changed.

The beautiful buildings were gone, replaced with ugly durable ones. Beings seemed to wander the streets looking hopeless.

"Hey, Snippy, are you alright?"

Ahsoka jerked.

The vision faded leaving once again the sight of Salis D'aar.

"Sorry, I saw what would happen if we fail." She said softly.

For some reason it didn't bother to be called 'snippy'. It actually felt good.

Gaeriel Captison watched from her position as the leaders of the group of rebels walked into the room.

The head of the defense was a female Togruta, a silver handle to something hung at her waist.

By her side was a much younger Togruta.

A human female with graying hair was flanked by a woman with short brown hair and a man she recognized as Luke Skywalker, a Jedi.

She shivered.

Acording to the Cosmic Balance Jedi were evil. But she didn't dare say anything. The older senators defended the Jedi for what they did during the Clone Wars for them and didn't believe that they were traitors.

She didn't recognize the other two men or the wookiee.

But she did recognize the droids that accompanied them as a protocol and Astromech.

Ayrin tried to hold still.

Any moment now the Sklaven open a channel to the Bakurans and try to bargain with them.

Ayrin watched as a holographic image flickered to life; a group of mostly humans with two aliens.

"We are the Sklaven. You and you're people will serve us and help us on our way to the Ashlans." Parus hissed.

Ayrin could feel anger building in her and focused it on one of the drinks on her tray.

It shattered, sending the drink everywhere.

"We apologize for the clumsiness of our slave." Juss hissed.

Ayrin started to pull back, afraid of punishment.

The taller alien's eyes widened and suddenly she started to do hand signals.

"Do you understand?" the alien signed.

"Yes." Ayrin sent back.

"What's you're name?"

"Ayrin Bitters, you?"

"Ahsoka Sci-Fi"

"Are you a Jedi?" Ayrin asked, filled with hope.

"Yes I am." Ahsoka signed.

"Are you here to free us?"

"If it is the Will of the Force than we will free you." Ahsoka signed.

"That's what mother used to say." Ayrin signed, feeling defeated.

"The Force will be with you Ayrin." Ahsoka signed before the transmission ended.

"You any of you have any idea who these Ashlans are?" The Prime Minster Yeorg Captison asked.

"The name means nothing to me." Chrystal Fayer answered.

Ahsoka watched as the rest of the group shook their heads.

The name however tickled at the back of Ahsoka's memory.

Something about a world of Force Sensitives that met their destruction at the hands of the Sith.

"Ashlans! They were called Ashlans." She said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Minster Captison asked, confused.

The Ashlans are dead, the Sith destroyed them over a thousand years ago."

*GASP!*

Please review, they make me happy.


	3. A stroy, a revelation and a ghost

Okay it's been awhile since I've read the book and because this is an AU I guess that doesn't matter so if things aren't like you remember that's why.

Okay on to chapter three!

Ahsoka sighed as she entered the large apartment she and the rest of the delegation would be stay in.

It had been a long day and they had dined at Minster Captison's house.

_You could have cut the tension between Luke and Gaeriel Captison with a lightsaber and experienced resistance._ She thought as she tucked Anakin into bed.

_I don't why though. Luke is really nice and Gaeriel seems to be a decent young woman._

_I can't be-_

"Tell me a story mommy." he begged, interrupting her thoughts.

Ahsoka smiled, she knew the perfect story.

"Once there was a loyal R2 unit called R2-D2. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for his master Skyguy and there wasn't anything Skyguy wouldn't for him.

"Well one day a cruiser crashed and Skyguy and another man, Windu, entered it to search for survivors.

"They accidentally set off a trap set for Windu and became trapped.

"R2 tried to rescue them but he wasn't able to free them with bringing the remains of the ship down on all of them.

"Skyguy told R2 to get help from the Jedi Temple.

"As R2 went to get help he noticed a group of bounty hunters. He knew that they had come to make sure that his master and Windu were dead so he delayed them by dropping things on them.

"When he thought it was safe he piloted Windu's fighter to the hyper drive rings in orbit, dodging laser fire from the bounty hunters and he escaped into hyperspace."

"Mommy, why didn't R2 use his master's fighter?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka smiled.

"There was a gundark and he got rid of it by attaching it to his master's fighter and sending it into the downed cruiser." She explained

"Well when R2 reached the Temple he rushed into the war room and fought with the astromech at the holo display.

"One of the Jedi present recognized R2 and he was allowed to play his message.

"Once the Jedi saw the message two Jedi were dispatched to rescue them.

"The Jedi arrived in the nick of time and saved them before the Bridge could collapse.

"Afterwards Windu thanked R2 and praised him for his loyalty. And then everyone went back to Coruscant." Ahsoka finished.

Anakin looked at her.

"Is it a true story mommy?" he asked.

Ahsoka smiled broadly.

"Of course it's a true story Anakin." She said. "I was there for R2's arrival in the war room and the rescue."

Anakin yawned.

"Good night mommy." he said sleepily

"Good night little one." She responded.

Ahsoka quietly walked back into the sitting room.

"-told them that we would be there when we finish this mission." She heard Luke say to Leia.

"That was some story about loyalty." Jix told her from against the wall. "I wish I had a droid half as loyal."

Ahsoka smiled, she liked Jix. He made her feel safe and happy.

She just wished she knew a little more about him.

"So you knew a loyal R2 unit back during the Clone Wars." Jix said as he sipped a cup of caf.

"Yes I did, his name was R2-D2." She answered.

Luke looked up from his father's datapad.

You know R2?" He asked, shocked.

"I knew an R2 unit." she responded

"This R2 unit wouldn't happen to have had special modifications done it?" Luke asked.

"Several modifications yes, R2 was a special droid." Ahsoka answered.

"Well this droid happens to be named R2-D2. Do you know exactly who used to own him?" Luke asked, expecting her to say Obi-Wan.

"Yes he was your father's droid during the Clone Wars." Ahsoka said proudly.

Luke glared at R2 who whistled and hid behind the sofa Ahsoka was sitting on.

"You knew all along and you didn't say anything!" Leia demanded.

R2 moaned softly then beeped an affirmative.

Luke just shook his head.

Leia awoke the next morning to sunlight.

She laid their for several minutes enjoying the sensation before heading into the refresher to prepare for the day.

Half an hour later she emerged.

As she walked across the room she noticed something strange: the curtains were closed and a young man standing in the darkest corner of the room; he couldn't be any older then her and Luke.

_Someone must have let him in._ She thought.

"How may I help you?" she asked

The young man looked nervous.

"You have no need to fear me; tell Luke to remember that fear leads to the Dark Side."

Leia frowned.

_He sounds familiar._ She thought.

"Couldn't you have told him that yourself?" She asked.

The young man shifted.

"Yes I could have but I wanted to speak to you first." He looked and spoke as if he was about to lose his nerve.

The light in the room faded and for some reason the young man became sharper.

She noticed that he had shoulder length dark blonde hair and expressive blue eyes that showed his nervousness.

"I am your father." he blurted; he looked as if he wanted to hit himself.

Leia stood dumbstruck.

Then the words hit home.

_What's he doing here?_

"What do you want?" She forced herself to ask.

"I-I came to-to ask for-for forgiveness." he said slowly; stuttering the whole way.

Leia felt her world tilt.

_Why does he want forgiveness? Anakin Skywalker has done nothing to me. Vader is the one that hurt me._

Leia felt a wall break in her.

_Anakin Skywalker is Vader. Vader is Anakin Skywalker._ A nasty voice chanted in her head.

Leia turned and ran out of the room.

Jix watched as Leia ran out of her room and into the kitchen area.

"Skywalkers are the strangest people I have ever met. Luke doesn't even realize that Gaeriel Captison has a crush on him and now Leia runs out of her room like the emperor himself is chasing her." he told R2.

R2 beeped in agreement.

Ahsoka walked back into the apartment with Chrystal Fayer and Luke.

A suicidal Imperial ship had shown up.

Thankfully the ship's captain, Pter Thanas, wasn't looking for rebels, he was looking for the Sklaven.

Apparently they were responsible for either the deaths or capture of his family and he wanted revenge.

Ahsoka thanked the Force for small favors.

"Mommy my friend was here! But he left quickly." Anakin informed her the moment she sat down.

"What friend?" she asked, curious.

"The taller officer that got me on _Republic Dream_!" he answered.

Ahsoka sat up.

"Jix, did anyone come in the apartment?" she asked the Corllian.

"Just you and the others Snips." he answered.

Ahsoka sighed.

"If you see either of your friends again you tell me." She ordered her youngest child.

He nodded and went back to levitating the blocks she had told him to stack before she had left.

Raslin Vash, Imperial Ambassador, paced his chambers.

_What's taking them so long!_

_I told them that I knew where a possible Ashlan was so why don't they answer?_

The comm station blinked.

Raslin took a deep breath and answered the transmission.

A Sklaven.

"You said something about an Ashlan?" he asked.

"Two possible Ashlans. Their names are Luke and Leia Skywalker" Raslin explained.

"Luke, light bringer, an Ashlan name. Leia, hm, if you are pronouncing it correctly could be Ashlan. But Skywalker is both Ashlan and Sippschaft." The Sklaven said thoughtfully.

"You will tell us how to make an undetected landing so we can take one of them into custody, preferably the male." The Sklaven said.

"I will get you what you want as soon as I can." Raslin responded.

The Sklaven nodded and cut the transmission

If you want to spoil the end you can look up my fic 'Remembrance Day'.

If you have read it I ask that you not spoil the ending.

Please review!


	4. Fear come true

Almost done!

A thin layer of sweat covered Ahsoka's skin as she practiced her katas and her hand-to-hand fighting skills.

Finally she came to a stop and turned to her audience.

Her son clapped his little hands; Luke, Leia and Chrystal looked impressed; Chewbacca radiated pleasure; Han seemed interested; Jix looked unimpressed but radiated curiosity.

"Have you ever fought cyborgs?" he asked.

"I fought General Grievous and my Master." She answered.

"You fought General Grievous?" Jix sounded shocked.

"Yes I did and he cheated horribly with other Jedi."

"I noticed that you incorporated some street fighting into your hand-to-hand combat." Jix said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"My Master once told me that one day I would face someone in hand-to-hand combat that wouldn't play by the rules and I would need to know how to protect myself."

"Would you like an opponent?" Jix asked.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Sure, it's been years since I've had a sparring partner." she replied.

Leia watched as they literally danced around each other.

"_She's going to win." _A voice said softly.

"_No, it''s going to be a tie. And if I'm right we jump off a waterfall."_ Another, familiar, voice said.

Leia turned her head slightly to look at Han and Luke but they were watching the fight.

The fight wore on and at times Leia agreed with the first voice that Ahsoka was going to win. However she also noticed that Jix was a capable fighter as well, if Ahsoka won it would be a close one.

Suddenly they drew apart.

"I can't defeat you, you are well trained." Ahsoka said softly.

"If it makes you feel better I can't defeat you either." Jix said.

"_Waterfall time!"_ The familiar voice sounded excited.

Luke sat on a bench on the roof of the building staring at the stars.

He had tried to sleep but his dreams were filled with possibilities; one of them was of Ahsoka dying from a wound that caused her to bleed.

Footsteps signaled the approach of another being.

Luke didn't need to drop his gaze to know that the new arrival was Leia.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No." She replied

Luke smiled.

"Ahsoka sure can tell a good story." He said.

"I still can't believe that R2 used to belong to father." h continued.

He felt Leia stiffen and shame drift off her.

"Leia?" he asked, concerned.

"I-he visited me this morning." She said softly.

"He asked me to tell you to remember that fear leads to the Dark Side." she said.

Luke frowned.

_Why do I need that piece of advice?_

"Did he say anything else?" he asked.

Leia played with her tunic.

"He introduced himself and nearly hit himself afterwards, then he asked for forgiveness and I left him hanging because I ran out on him." She said slowly.

"I want to forgive him because I know that Anakin Skywalker was a good person but Vader keeps intruding." She continued.

Luke put his arm around her.

"I have a feeling that sometime soon you will find a way." he said thoughtfully.

"Since we are on the subject, when are we going to tell Ahsoka?" Leia asked.

"Soon, maybe if we're lucky either Rex or father will tell her."

The next morning Gaeriel Captison paced the space in front of the comm station.

_I want to get to know him but he's a Jedi. But my uncle says that I am condemning him for something that he might not be guilty of._

_I know, I'll take him to see old Eppie Belden. She'll love the company._

Jix watched from the sofa as Luke spoke with Gaeriel Captison over at the comm station and then leave the apartment.

"She likes him R2 and it appears that he returns her crush." Jix told him.

R2 beeped an affirmative.

"Your Master must have really loved his whatever she was to him."

R2 beeped an affirmative again.

"Was she a lover?"

A negative beep.

"A colleague?"

Another negative beep.

"She was his wife." Leia's voice came from the doorway of her bed chamber.

"Her name was Padmé Amidala."

Jix nearly choked.

_Uncle D's dead lady friend!_

_If she was some Jedi's secret wife than how come he had me deliver flowers for him? Either my guess was wrong or Uncle D was Anakin Skywalker._

Leia sat on the floor across from Ahsoka, a pile of blocks between them.

"Blocks like these are the easiest thing we have here to levitate." Ahsoka said gently "I am grateful that Minster Captison had these sent here because not only do they keep Anak entertained for hours but they also help sharpen his control of the Force."

Leia nodded.

"Now imagine you lifting the gray block with the star." Ahsoka said.

Leia closed her eyes.

She pictured her hand on the block and lifting it in the air, how Ani once taught her.

She mimicked the motion with her hand and then opened her eyes.

The block was floating in the air.

Leia gasped and the block fell.

Ahsoka smiled gently.

"Not many get that on their first try." She said.

"Did Luke give you some tips?"

Leia shook her head.

"A friend of mine did. He taught me some basics like calming my mind and it helps if you use your hands to help imagine the object either coming to you picking something up." Leia explained.

"What was his name?" Ahsoka asked.

"His name was, or is Ani. Or that's what I called him."

_I've heard that name before once._ Ahsoka thought.

"Do you know what he looked like?" she asked.

Leia shook her head.

"I never met him in person, as far as I know. He was just a voice that spoke to me." Leia explained.

"If he talks to you again let me know because I would like to speak to him." Ahsoka said.

Leia nearly frowned.

"Alright." she said.

Luke entered the apartment late.

He was mildly surprised to see Leia and Anakin levitating blocks in the air.

"So cuz did you enjoy your day with Miss Captison?" Jix asked.

Luke flushed.

"She invited me to visit a family friend.

"It turns out that this elderly lady is a slicer. And she told me to tell you that she'll be happy to help us in any way she can."

Ahsoka nodded.

Dev screamed as the whip bit into his flesh.

"You will tell next time you sense Force Sensitives." Pasa growled.

Dev nodded slowly, trying to ignore the pain.

"Now we are going to capture the male. You are going to accompany us. You will not try to escape." Pasa hissed.

Dev nodded again.

Luke awoke to cries.

"Mommy don't leave me!"

He quickly leaped out of bed and hurried to the source of the cries: Anakin Sci-Fi's bed chamber.

Something passed him and he ran harder.

Once he was inside the room he found Ahsoka cuddling Anakin in her arms.

"Don't go mommy, don't go!" He whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere Little One." She said softly, stroking his lekku.

"Mommy isn't going to leave you." She reaffirmed.

Luke was surprised the next day when Gaeriel Captison invited him and the others to a small café.

Chrystal Fayer politely refused, Leia wanted to practice some more and someone was needed to help protect Chrystal so Han and Chewbacca volunteered to stay behind. Although Luke suspected it had everything to do with avoiding politics.

So Ahsoka, him and Jix left for the café.

Anakin cried when Ahsoka said that he had to stay with the others.

"I'll be back Little One: She whispered, kissing his cheek.

The café was mostly empty but there was a small crowd.

Gaeriel looked a bit uncomfortable being in the presence of two Jedi but she didn't say anything.

"You know fear, anger, greed, and hatred are what upsets balance." Jix said as they sat down.

"Where did you hear that?" Ahsoka asked as she picked up the menu.

Jix looked as if he had been caught either with his hand in the cookie jar or looking at a cheat sheet.

"I over heard my uncle say it once." Jix replied, carefully.

"I would like to meet your uncle." Luke said as a waitress droid approached their table.

"He's dead." Jix replied.

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"May I take your order?" the droid asked.

They placed their orders.

"You know the Jedi believed that the Sith caused imbalance." Ahsoka said.

"I've never heard about the Sith." Gaeriel said.

"They were Force Users that used the Dark Side of the Force. They caused imbalance because of their hate and lust for power. And if they have to either throw billions into despair or kill they don't care because those fuel the Dark Side." Ahsoka answered.

"Oh," was all Gaeriel could say.

Luke turned his head slightly as a feeling of danger suddenly assulted his senses.

"Duck!" he yelled.

He grabbed Gaeriel and pulled her under the table and was soon followed by Jix and Ahsoka.

The windows of the café shattered.

People screamed in panic.

The Force was filled with confusion and fear.

"We know you are here Skywalker so come out." A voice snapped.

Carefully Luke, Jix, Ahsoka and Gaeriel crawled out from under the table.

Five vague reptilians, Sklaven, stood there with two humans. Luke recognized the female from the transmission.

They stood as if prepared to catch them.

The people screamed and fled through the now opened windows.

Luke stood there.

_The two humans are Force Sensitives!_

"What do you want?" he asked.

The lead Sklaven smiled wickedly.

"You, or more precisely your genetics." He said.

Luke almost laughed until one of them pulled out a hand held weapon and pointed it a Gaeriel.

"We will kill her if you don't come with us." She threatened.

Luke hesitated.

She fired the weapon at the same time that Jix threw one of his vibro blades.

If Luke had not been a Jedi he wouldn't have seen Ahsoka leap into the path of the projectile.

He watched as she fell to the ground, blood beginning to pour out of the wound in her chest.

"NO!" a voice screamed.

It took Luke a moment to realize that the voice was several voices and one of them was Anakin's.

Luke watched as Anakin ran into the café, tears in his eyes.

"Mommy don't leave me!" he wailed.

Luke turned back to the Sklaven.

The female that had fired the weapon was dead, Jix's vibro blade in her chest.

But now one of them was holding the female human close the same weapon at her throat.

"Come with us or she dies!" he said threating.

_Go, it will be alright._ A voice whispered.

"I will go with you." Luke said.

The leader smiled.

"Pasa, watch the slaves and make sure that she bleeds to death."

Ayrin watched as the little boy clung to his mother.

Don't leave me mommy! Don't leave us like daddy did!" he wailed.

"It's . . . alright . . . Anakin." She whispered.

Ayrin felt her gut tighten.

_She's a Jedi but she loves her son._

Ayrin carefully bent down and pulled the knife from Kasa's dead body and sliced Pasa's neck open.

"Help her Dev!" She yelled as she tossed the blade back to Jix.

Dev quickly dropped next to Ahsoka's still body.

Dev had never been more frightened in his life.

He closed his eyes and carefully extracted the bullet from the Tortuga female's chest.

He then used the Force to sped up the healing of the area.

"What's your name?" he asked the Tortuga child.

"Anakin, it was her Master's name." he said softly.

"And you?" Dev asked the adult human.

"Wrenga Jixton, but call me Jix." he said.

"I need you to go and get help. She needs a medical droid." Dev said grimly.

Please review! It makes me happy.


	5. Revelations

Sorry for the wait.

**Revelations**

Jix ran down the street.

_Medical droid. I need to find . . ._

Jix skidded to a stop.

A security force was arriving at the scene.

"We need a medical droid." He yelled.

"Someone's injured!"

"We need to verify the injury." One of the said flatly.

Jix lead them back into the café

The boy, Dev, was kneeing over Ahsoka's still form, her chest barely seemed to rise. Blood stained his hands.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"We need a medical speeder at Horlay's Café right now and it better be equipped with a medical droid. The victim is a-" the officer turned to Jix.

"She a togruta." Jix said.

"Togruta female, she's bleeding from a puncture wound in the chest."

"I missed you Master." Ahsoka whispered

"We might lose her." An officer said.

"No, she saved my life." Gaeriel snapped.

Little Anakin cried softly on a chair.

"What happened here?" the lead officer asked.

"The Sklaven are what happened." Gaeriel said, pointing to the two dead Sklaven.

"How did they get here?" Another officer demanded.

The wail of a siren reached their ears.

"Just tell us what happened." The lead officer said.

Gaeriel calmly relayed the past few minutes.

She finished just as the medical speeder arrived.

A medical droid entered and made its way to Ahsoka.

"She appears to be stable for now." The droid said.

Jix let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Luke sat quietly in the imperial shuttle that the Sklaven had used to land on Bakura.

The Sklaven were speaking rapidly in their native tongue, the only words he caught were Ashlan and Sippschaft.

_The Ashlans are dead._ The words rang in his mind.

_Why do they want the Ashlans so badly? _He wondered.

Suddenly he was standing in a city, or what was left of a city.

Collapsed buildings were everywhere, people were in the streets either moving rubble with their hands or using the Force.

Without warning they stopped in one area.

Luke nearly gasped at the sight before him: a woman covered in blood.

He could tell that many of her bones were broken, but somehow she managed to crawl towards her rescuers and tell them her name: Adelle Winddancer.

Only then did something occur to Luke; with injuries like that she should be dead.

In fact many people being loaded onto grav stretchers should be dead, but by either some miracle or cruel twist of fate were still alive with grievous injuries.

**The Ashlans could withstand a lot. You had to either cut their head off or stab them in the heart to kill them.** A voice told Luke.

"_How could they live after something like that?_" he asked the voice.

**The Ashlans were not a naturally born race. **The voice said. **The Sklaven made them.**

Leia watched as a team of medics loaded the grav stretcher with Ahsoka on it into a medical speeder.

_She took a projectile for a woman that didn't even like her._

"Leia, she wants to speak with you before they take her away." Jix told her.

Leia quickly moved to Ahsoka's side.

"You must help Gilils come up with a plan to defeat the Sklaven." Ahsoka whispered.

Leia nodded.

"I want Jix to stay and help the populace prepare for the possibility of an invasion." Ahsoka continued.

She then handed her lightsaber to Leia.

Leia hesitated.

"I feel that your friend Ani taught you how to use one and I still have my shoto.

"Now go." she whispered.

Leia nodded, clipped the lightsaber to her belt and rejoined Han, Chewbacca, Gaeriel, Chrystal, Jix, little Anakin and R2.

"She wants me to help Captain Gilils plan an attack." Leia told them.

"Jix, she wants you to help the populace prepare for a possible invasion

"Anakin," Leia hesitated. "Go with your mother."

Anakin nodded and leaped into the medical speeder.

"Chrystal find Minster Captison and keep him informed about what's happening."

Chrystal nodded.

"Chewie go with her." Han said. "She needs the protection more then I do."

Chewie made a huffing noise but didn't complain.

"I will take you to my uncle." Gaeriel said. "If the Sklaven landed then that means that there is a traitor somewhere."

Leia watched as the group hurried off before turning to Han.

"Let's grab the two ex slaves and go."

Pter Thanas watched as Ambassador Raslin Vash's personal shuttle docked with one of the Sklaven ships that had just appeared out of hyperspace.

_What is he doing?_ He wondered angrily.

Yeorg Captison listened to his niece's story in shock.

"How did the Sklaven land in Salis D'aar?" He demanded.

"We don't know." Gaeriel said. "But we did know that somehow they fooled the ships in orbit.

At that moment Chrystal Fayer's commlink chimed.

"Excuse me." She said and pulled back a bit.

"Yes?"

"Mistress Fayer, the Sklaven are back and the Imperial ambassador's personal shuttle docked with the lead Sklaven ship a short time ago." A man's voice said.

"Are you sure?" Chrystal asked, nervous.

"Captain Thanas reported it himself ma'am." The man answered.

Yeorg's face twisted into a mask of anger.

"We will deal with Raslin Vash swiftly and strongly." He said standing.

"If the ambassador loaned them his shuttle then that supports what Dev and Ayrin, the two Sklaven slaves, described to us." The man on the commlink said.

"Thank you Lieutenant, please keep us appraised." Chrystal said.

"Will do. Lieutenant Lucas out."

Chrystal placed her commlink back in her pocket.

"Mr. Jixton what are the possibilities of invasion?" Minster Captison asked.

Jix was silent for a minute.

"Their ships are ancient; they stand little chance against all of the ships in orbit, unless they brought a thousand ships to finish the job."

"If they do invade and use conventional methods they will disrupt communications like the Trade Federation did at Naboo. They then would send down their invasion force and march on all the major cities."

"But you doubt there's going to be an invasion." Minster Captison said.

Jix nodded.

"But it doesn't hurt to be prepared." he said.

"Then you have my permission to help station our Security Officers." Minster Captison said.

Jix nodded.

The door opened and Eppie Belden hurried inside.

"Gaeriel I just heard that Ahsoka Sci-Fi took a projectile meant for you!" She said without preamble.

Gaeriel nearly flinched.

_She's a Jedi, they bring imbalance, but she saved my life when she knew how I felt about about her._

_And Luke, he surrendered to save the life of one of their slaves._

"I'm fine Eppie, I wish I could say the same for Missus Sci-Fi." Gaeriel said.

Eppie nodded.

"I stopped there first." She said.

"They thought for a moment that they were going to lose her when she started to call for her deceased teacher and started to talk to thin air." Eppie explained.

"Snips has too much to live for to die." Jix said as he checked his weapons.

Eppie nodded in agreement.

"Her son is guarding her with a small lightsaber and he knows how to use it too." Eppie said smiling. "No one is going to hurt her while he stands guard." she continued.

"All the same we should post a guard." Minster Captison said.

Leia stood on the bridge of _Republic Dream_ and stared at the fleet of Sklaven ships.

_Do they really think that they can beat us?_ She wondered.

A few shots hit the _Republic's_ shields.

_Apparently they think they can._ She thought.

"Captain, target the ship next to the command ship and fire." She said calmly.

Gilils nodded.

Leia heard him relay her orders.

A few moments later the _Republic_ shook slightly as she fired her turbo lasers.

Leia watched as the targeted ship was racked with explosions and then started to drift in space.

She could feel the panic of all on board.

"Target the command ship, but be careful, Commander Skywalker is over there."

Gilils nodded and relayed the orders.

Luke was knocked off his feet by an explosion.

He could hear the Sklaven shrieking in frustration, the explosion had knocked out their computers so they couldn't get the results of the blood test.

_It's almost too bad. _Luke thought. _I was wondering what the results were going to be._

The Sklaven continued to yell and shriek at each other in their native tongue.

_'Luke, I'm coming for you with Han and a bunch of troopers.'_ Leia told him suddenly.

_'It's too dangerous.' _Luke told her.

_'Luke if we don't rescue you then they will take you when they abandon the ship.'_ Leia said forcefully.

_'Besides R2 knows a way to get us inside.'_ Leia continued. _'So I'll see you soon.'_

"This is not going to work." Han said as he flew the _Falcon_ towards the lead Sklaven ship.

"Yes, it will." Leia said calmly.

"No it won't." Han said.

"Just dock at the emergency airlock." Leia said, reaching for her commlink.

"Prepare to board." Se said into it.


	6. A Rescue, a meeting and farewell

Last chapter, I did warn that it was going to be short.

Rekk was trying her best to look busy, guarding the emergency airlock.

_This is pointless! Who's going to _think _of using the emergency airlock?_

The ship shuddered, again.

Rekk hissed in annoyance.

_We should have enslaved these people days ago! What are the elders waiting for?_

Suddenly, to Rekk's surprise, the emergency airlock opened and a bunch of strange white and black beings stood there surrounding a human male and female.

Rekk shrieked in panic.

She reached for her shooter and fired.

The human female stopped many of the projectiles with her strange light sword. The rest more or less bounced off the white and black beings.

Rekk shrieked and tried to flee, only to be hit by a stun bolt.

Leia watched as a stormtrooper stunned the Sklaven and sighed with relief.

_At least we're on the same side. _She thought as she deactivated Ahsoka's lightsaber.

"Let's go." She said as she led the way out of the hatch.

For the first time in a long while Parus felt afraid.

They hadn't heard anything from Pasa in a long time.

There was the possibility that he had been captured, or worse: dead.

Parus hissed softly in pain.

Leia led the group through the ship, the stormtroopers were blasting anything that looked suspicious and stunned or killed any Sklaven they ran into.

Leia thanked the Force again that these stormtroopers were on her side. These guys had a deadly efficiency about them that reminded her of the 501st.

Carus hit the computer again, hoping that it would just start up again.

A younger Sklaven, Ki, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up! Go see how close they are to restoring power." Carus growled.

Ki opened the door and shrieked in panic.

Carus turned just in time to see white armored beings burst into the room.

_What are they?_ He thought as a red bolt hit him in the chest.

Ki hit the floor shrieking in pure terror.

"What should we do with him?" a male voice asked in Basic.

"We should see what he knows." another identical male voice said.

Ki found himself being picked up and placed in a chair.

"Do you understand us?" one of the asked in Basic.

Terrified, Ki nodded.

"Good, now do you know where is the human male that your people brought up from the surface?" One of the males asked.

Ki was silent for a moment, turned the words over in his mind.

_Do I tell them that he was taken to the Bridge?_ He wondered.

"Well?" One of them pressed angrily

Ki wailed softly. Too scared to say anything at the moment.

"Careful Echo, you might scare him." one of them said.

"We owe it to the General to rescue his son Fives." Apparently Echo said.

Ki was silent.

"He's . . . he's . . . ." He trailed off.

"Spit it out." One of the men said; they all sounded and smelled alike.

"Bridge, he's on the Bridge." Ki yelped.

"Thank you,"

Ki sighed with relief only to shriek in panic when one of them pointed his weapon at him.

He shrieked again

Echo sighed.

"All that noise he was making was beginning to make my head hurt." he told Fives after he stunned the Sklaven.

Echo and his small group stepped back into the corridor.

"He's on the Bridge." He told Leia.

Leia closed her eyes, searching the Force like Ahsoka and Ani taught her.

She was soon rewarded with Luke's bright presence.

She could also feel the way to go.

"This way." She said.

Jess knew that he and the rest of his group was lost.

_I should have stayed with the group instead of chasing that blasted Sklaven!_ He thought angrily

Just then he spotted the Sklaven.

The Sklaven saw him as well and darted into a room.

Jess hesitated.

_It could be a trap._ He thought.

"It could be a trap." He voiced out loud. "Do you guys still want to chase him?" he asked.

The men in his squad nodded.

Carefully they approached the door.

Jess gave Code the signal to open the door.

The door opened and they all pointed their blasters in the room.

Frightened screams rang out.

Jess's jaw nearly dropped.

The room was filled with beings.

_They're slaves!_ Jess realized.

His eyes scanned the crowd for the Sklaven; he found him and shot him.

The beings screamed again.

"If you understand me raise your hand." Jess ordered.

Hands were slowly raised.

"Okay, tell those that don't understand Basic that we are not going to hurt you. In fact we are here to make sure that the Sklaven never hurt you again." Jess said.

Jess waited for his message to be relayed.

There were cries of joy to pleads to leave them.

Jess wasn't completely surprised; many slaves wanted out of their lifestyle but there were a few that clung to it because it was all that they knew or they had been lured into the trap that they needed their enslavers.

To put it bluntly Jess was disgusted.

Luke stood on the Bridge of the lead Sklaven ship.

He could feel Leia drawing closer with similar but different presences.

The corridor to the bridge was suddenly filled with stormtroopers and with them stood Han and Leia.

Luke frowned.

_'What are you doing with them?'_ He asked, curious.

_'They practically begged Captain Thanas to let them come and help rescue you. They said something about wanting to fight with a Jedi again and rescuing you was something that they had to do.'_ Leia responded.

Luke smiled.

"Surrender or die." One of the stormtroopers said.

Some of the Sklaven bolted for turbo lifts and the rest reached for their weapons. Those that reached for their weapons were quickly mowed down.

They allowed the ones that fled into the turbo lifts to live, for now.

Luke watched as the stormtroopers raced onto the bridge and started to check on the controls.

"Everything appears to be secure." One of the troopers said.

"Thank you Echo." Leia said.

One of the troopers dropped next to Luke and cut off the binders on his hands.

"Sir, is it true that the leader of your battle group is Ahsoka Tano?" The trooper asked.

"She's Ahsoka Sci-Fi now." Leia said.

Luke got to his feet.

"Thank you." He never thought that he'd be thanking a stormtrooper for freeing him from anyone.

"Your welcome," the trooper replied.

"Ma'am, Echo, Jess and his squad are missing." One of the stormtroopers reported.

"Have you tried to raise him over the commlink?" Echo asked.

"Not yet." Was the response.

Parus raced for an escape pod.

_We'll have to abandon the slaves._

_High Command isn't going to be pleased about this._ He thought as he and a few others slid into a pod.

_Losing all of the slaves in this group._

_I should have never brought all the slaves on board of the _Dominate_!_ He thought miserably.

_A few days later . . ._

Ahsoka sighed as the medical droid finished examining her.

"You are free to go." It said.

Little Anakin beamed.

"Thank you," she said as she slid off the medical couch.

She took her son's hand and stepped out of the room and immediately froze. Stormtroopers filled the corridor.

"Good to see you back on your feet commander." One of them said

_Commander?_ Ahsoka nearly frowned.

"Commander it's us, the 501st." Another one said.

Ahsoka heart pounded in her chest.

"It's good to see you alive and well." Another one said.

"We thought that you were dead." Another one said.

Ahsoka reached out with the Force and felt no malice.

"Echo, Fives, Jess?" She finally asked.

Three heads nodded.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"That would go against orders." Jess said. "Skywalker told us that we were not to be harmed."

Ahsoka smiled slightly.

"Welcome back guys." She said.

"It's good to have you on our side again." Echo said.

Jix watched as a ship docked and two old stormtroopers descend followed by three togruta children.

The children ran straight for Ahsoka.

He watched as wrapped her arms around them and laugh.

Jix smiled.

_They have their mother back._

_I should just leave. It will be better. The only person who's feelings will be hurt are Snips. She really likes me and-_

"Jixton."

Jix jumped at the sound of the retired Commander Rex's voice.

"Planning on leaving?" Rex asked.

"Considering it." Jix replied.

"You should stay, your Uncle D would want it. After all Luke and Leia are his children and Ahsoka was his apprentice who better to help them then their cousin."

Jix's jaw dropped.

Rex smiled under his helmet.

_That was fun!_ He thought.

"Besides I saw that look on your face when Snips was greeted by her children.

"They like you."

Jix swallowed.

"But I haven't told them the truth about my employer. She'll hate me!"

"You never know." Rex said.

Rex turned to leave.

"Oh and we disabled your fighter and hid the parts. SO you can't leave until you talk to them, or at least talk to Ahsoka."

Gaeriel Captison watched as people milled around the hanger bay.

"I guess this is good bye." She said to Luke and Leia.

They nodded.

"We destroyed most of their ships and the rest fled.

"Ayrin told us that if this fleet failed then they would wait for several years before attacking again." Leia said.

Gaeriel sighed in relief.

Leia, Luke, Ahsoka, Jix, Han and Chewbacca bowed to Prime Minster Yeorg Captison.

"It has been an honor Minster." Ahsoka said.

"We hope that you visit again." Minster Captison said.

"We look forward to it." Leia said.

"May the Force be with you." Ahsoka said.

"And with you." Minster Captison replied.

"I need to speak to you guys as soon as possible." Jix said.

"We can speak after we are in Hyperspace." Ahsoka said.

Jix nodded.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the _Republic Dream._

"Prepare to break orbit." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Set course for the rendezvous point." Ahsoka ordered.

"Engage."

Gaeriel watched as the rebel ships disappeared into hyperspace

"He's meant for another." Eppie said.

"What?" Gaeriel asked.

"Luke Skywalker, he's meant to be with someone else." Eppie repeated.

Gaeriel sighed sadly.

"He deserves someone who doesn't judge him because of his status as a Jedi." Gaeriel said.

Jix sat in a Conference Room.

Ahsoka, Luke and Leia sat around the table.

"So Jix what's so important that that it can't wait for later.

"I worked for Lord Vader."

Finish

I know, evil cliffy but this is the end of Rescue at Bakura. I hope that you have enjoyed it and please review because it does wonders for my creative streak.


End file.
